Implantable devices such as intestinal sleeves are known in the industry. A common difficulty associated with such devices that are designed for implantation in the GI tract is reliable anchoring of the devices. The GI tract is a very dynamic area of the body. There is much movement, flow, and other disruptive action that exerts forces on the implanted device. Anchoring the device so that it stays in place without migration in these dynamic locations is very difficult. The tissue anchors must be secure enough to anchor endolumenally delivered devices in the GI tract and yet produce minimal impact to normal physiological functions of the GI tract, such as motility, blood supply to the surrounding tissue, secretions, patency, etc.). In addition, the tissue anchors must avoid causing pain to the patient.
An even greater challenge is presented with temporary implantable devices—those that are designed to be anchored in the body for a limited period of time, and then removed. The tissue anchors for these devices must meet all of the same criteria for reliable fixation and allowing normal GI tract functions, but must also permit endolumenal removal of the device. A tissue anchor satisfying all of these needs is highly desirable.